Talk:Dante (Devil May Cry)
Dante's Speed Speed is automatically assumed to be combat speed. It can't be Massively Hypersonic+ and sub-relativistic simultaneously. User:TheMightyRegulator (talk) 04:55, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Oh and i'd fix the key for here if i was you, whoever fixes this up real good (probably you, Perpetual). CrossverseCrisis (talk) 06:03, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Loss from Fiamma Do we still keep his loss from Fiamma? GIven the upgrade Dante got and the fact he still was able to keep the 3-A, i believe we're either left with saying that the 5-B Dante is used OR delete the results from here and Fiamma's page. But i'm unsure as to waht to do on this... CrossverseCrisis (talk) 13:53, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Hmm. I think Fiamma can still beat Dante with his hax. I don't know much about Fiamma though. KuuIchigo (talk) 14:02, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Well i was saying that given Dante has at least 5-B (low end tier) and possibly 3-A (high end tier) on his page, we may either have to note it on each of said characters page that the 5-B Dante is used OR delete the results from the pages. CrossverseCrisis (talk) 14:05, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Oh. I guess we can add that the match was using 5-B Dante. KuuIchigo (talk) 14:07, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Fair enough. CrossverseCrisis (talk) 14:09, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Alright. I added in a note. KuuIchigo (talk) 14:13, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Good. CrossverseCrisis (talk) 14:13, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Speed Calc sorry for the slight impatience but was this accepted or not?(http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lina_Shields/Dante_and_Vergil_Destroy_Raindrops) Red, you should always sign your post with four ~ Anyways Lina told me a while back that it didn't gather enough attention or something of the sorts that i forgot on it and so it's likely not accepted at this point. CrossverseCrisis (talk) 03:05, August 23, 2016 (UTC) I think that DontTalk did not accept the feat. Antvasima (talk) 06:32, August 23, 2016 (UTC) I forgot sorry anyway thx for the answer doodsTISSG7Redgrave (talk) 09:57, August 23, 2016 (UTC) No problem. Antvasima (talk) 16:08, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Versus Thread concern Well I encountered something that sort of bugged me this thread(http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:337477) I think should be noted that not just speed equalized but also this is 5-B Dante against 5-B reimu TISSG7Redgrave (talk) 12:47, August 24, 2016 (UTC) I have removed the thread. Antvasima (talk) 16:27, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Thx Ant for the help as always :)TISSG7Redgrave (talk) 01:42, August 25, 2016 (UTC) No problem. Antvasima (talk) 06:35, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Some things Ok first thing is that i noticed that in Sparda DT key for speed it says Dante is still MHS+ with sub-rel reactions which i think we should put either at least or unknown due to his feat in the game but we don't know how fast hence i prefer Unknown likely higher. Two the Dante vs Ragna things maybe we should add a note that this is using his low end of 5-B or not maybe ppl assume we used his high endTISSG7Redgrave (talk) 04:03, November 23, 2016 (UTC)